


Don't forget the milk

by wheresmywatson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, M/M, Written for a prompt on Tumblr, something to somewhat quench your thirst while I search for inspiration for all my other fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheresmywatson/pseuds/wheresmywatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock plays a prank on John, who is not very amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't forget the milk

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sherlock & John, "Where the fuck did that clown come from?"  
> Given by thedreadpiratemoffary on tumblr.

"It’s your turn to get the milk," John said from where he sat on the sofa with his laptop. Sherlock was working on an experiment at the table, barely even listening to the other man. "And you should probably grab some more toilet paper while you’re at it. We’re almost out."

A few minutes passed in silence, only interrupted again when John suddenly flinched and exclaimed, “Where the fuck did that clown come from?” A rather disturbing image of a clown had begun dancing around the screen, it’s mouth open in a crazy stare.

Sherlock was doubled over at the table laughing.

"How do I get rid of it?" John asked grumpily, hitting some of the keys desperately. "Stop laughing. It’s not funny! I’m trying to update my blog!"

Leaving his experiment, Sherlock stood up and came over, trying to hide his smile. “It’s easy. Go to settings.”

Despite being annoyed, John followed Sherlock’s instructions closely until the clown was successfully removed. He shook his head in disbelief and leaned back with a sigh.

"How did you even get it to do that?" he asked.

"I put it on a timer."

Sherlock turned to leave and John grabbed his wrist.

"Please don’t forget to get the milk. I know your work is important, but so is our home, okay?"

Leaning down, Sherlock gave John a chaste kiss before pulling free and moving towards the door. “And toilet paper too?” he asked as he grabbed his coat.

With a satisfied smile, John nodded.


End file.
